Twinstuck
by CellySweetie
Summary: This is a tale of two great friends who met online, but lived very far away from each other. Almost a year later, they're finally faced with a chance to truly meet! But will they be able to overcome the obstacles along the way? Includes new trolls, epic battles, and much, much more! ;P


**A/N:**

This is a collab story that I did with an awesome friend of mine on deviantART~ It features all new characters which means _**zero**_ canon characters, so you don't have to worry about your favorites being paired up with OCs ;P I guess you could say this is an experiment to see how well the feedback is, so if you could give this story a chance, I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Homestuck belongs to the almighty merciless creator Andrew Hussie! We only own our own characters! Thank you!

* * *

A girl with long black hair and glasses is now sitting criss-cross on her bed, being as bored as a kid stuck in the waiting room. Today is most certainly _not_ her birthday, but we definitely can't address her as "that girl"! No, no, she _must_ have a name!

...So what shall we call her?

Enter name.

**RECLUSIVE DOORMAT_**

Ahaha aren't you a real comedian.

But seriously now.

Give her the proper name please.

Try again.

**CELE DURAN_**

Ah, there we go!~

Examine room.

Your name is CELE DURAN. You have a variety of INTERESTS, yet you're not entirely sure what to do right now. Glancing around, you see your MANGA on the shelf and ANIME POSTERS of your current favorite show HETALIA. One might categorize you as an OTAKU, but you're really not _that_ much of one.

I mean it's not like you own POKÉMON DS GAMES, LEGEND OF ZELDA VIDEO GAMES AND SHIRTS, A NARUTO NINJA HEADBAND, A HAMTARO PLUSHIE...

Or WATCH ANIME and ROLEPLAY NSFW STUFF and DRAW FANART and WRITE FANFICTION from time to time...

No way.

...ok, surely the next thing you do will be amazingly important.

Cele: Fantasize about favorite nsfw pairings.

Woaaaah there big girl, you can't succumb to the temptation-

...ohmygoodness that's hot.

...UM.

You frantically shake away the totally not sexy mental images of two certain Asian guys and shove down your blush. Sheesh, get a hold of yourself!

Oh look at that. While you were busy being a fangirl, someone was pestering you. With a smile, you hope it's who you think it is and check your phone.

Cele: Answer Pesterchum.

_- calculatingChatelaine [CC] began pestering sympatheticSweetie [SS] at 10:14 -_

CC: Cele.

CC: Cele.

CC: CELE.

CC: 8|

CC: If I don't get an answer soon, I may be forced to invoke the powers that be.

CC: *shuffles cards DRAMATICALLY*

SS: uwaah sorry! A was kinda distracted there hehe ^^; my bad~

SS: wats up?~ :3

CC: :3 Not much. Just got mah copy of SBURB today! Figures they'd ship it on 4/13, eh?

SS: ohhh right! :D yea ikr?~ im seriously excited!

CC: Has your copy come thru yet?

SS: gosh i hope so! ive ben waitin forever for my copy! *pouts* i should prob check the mail now...just hope my dad hasnt woken up from his nap yet *rolls eyes*

CC: Then go and check it for petes sake! 0w0 I'll just get my computer ready while you go, ok?

SS: hai, hai alriiight~ :P wish me luck...

_- sympatheticSweetie [SS] ceased pestering calculatingChatelaine [CC] at 10:32 -_

Cele: Go check the mail.

You reluctantly pocket your phone and lay your eyes on the bedroom door. Surely your Dad was still sleeping, right? Because man, the last thing you need is another "encounter". Swallowing hard, you approach your door and head into the hallway.

Cele: Be CC.

You are now the friend of Cele's. You also are in need of a name, stat.

Enter name.

**NERDY EGOTIST_**

ExCUSE you. Was that an autocorrect fail, or were you trying to be funny?

Let's be realistic.

Try again.

**TALI COLLETTE_**

Much better, thank you.

Examine room.

Your name is TALI COLLETTE, and you have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which you consider quite CLASSY like yourself. A quick glance around your QUARTERS yields a few of such interests. On your CLUTTERED DRESSER are a TWIRLING BATON and a DECK OF PLAYING CARDS. You are an amateur in both TWIRLING and DIVINING FORTUNES, but you know that, like everything else, they will COME EASILY to you in a matter of time. Your SLOW COMPUTER and SMARTPHONE both rest on your MESSY DESK.

What will you do?

Tali: Throw deck of cards in the air like they're confetti and do the can-can with the baton.

Surely you jest. Those cards have been handled by a practitioner of summoning the POWERS THAT BE! They cannot simply be thrown into the air as a backdrop for frivolous dancing!...

...and yet the urge is compelling...

...

No! No! You refuse! You turn to the package of SBURB by your computer, rubbing your temples.

Tali: Examine SBURB.

You pick up the plain CD case and turn it over. It boggles your mind that there is no barcode, no ICBN, no indication of it being authentic, and yet you're willing to give it a go. You remember that the PACKAGE it came in had no return address and contained a NOTE, presumably from ANDREW HUSSIE.

You never read it. Couldn't be more than a "thanks for everything" bit of crap. Shrugging, you open the case and pop open the disk drive of your computer.

You wonder what Cele is doing.

Tali: Be Cele.

You are now Cele and HOLY CRAP you hid behind the wall just in time before your Dad entered the house through the front door, mail in hand.

Double crap.

How in the world are you supposed to check if you got the copy now? Biting your bottom lip, it takes you a minute or so until an idea hits you. You quickly yet carefully sneak towards the nearby closet and retrieve the car key hanging on a small hook inside. Then you quietly rush towards a window, ensuring you're hidden from view, and press the "PANIC" button. Sure enough, the car outside goes berserk and shocked Dad drops the mail on the stairs and runs to the closet, only to find the key missing. You can hear him mutter a swear and watch him dash out the door.

NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!

Cele: Get the mail and book it.

You gladly do, immediately racing upstairs and slamming your bedroom door shut behind you.

Dear Lord you need to exercise more. You're already out of breath from that burst of action.

But there's no time for self-disgust! Eagerly, you sift through the letters within your trembling grasp. Let's see...bill, bill, bill, an ad, bill, Dad's weekly magazine...

...aHA!~ You grin triumphantly and tug out your phone.

_- sympatheticSweetie [SS] began pestering calculatingChatelaine [CC] at 10:42 -_

SS: I HAVE IT! :D

Tali: Answer Cele.

You would, but SBURB's logo has finally flashed on your computer screen and you're engrossed in practically hacking it into your stubborn system. And of course there's that sense of urgency that arises from knowing that a meteor is headed toward your house. However, a pause in loading leaves you time to turn to your phone.

CC: Great! :D

CC: Now hurry and install it! I'll be your server player and you'll be mine- we need to hurry before meteors hit earth! 8L

SS: oh shoot ok! roger that!

Cele: Install LIKE A BOSS.

You scramble towards your computer, half because your floor is a mess (and is thus a huge safety hazard; it's a wonder how you haven't tripped a gazillion times) and half because you'd hate to be killed by meteors. And that should go for everyone.

Once you tear off the plain brown wrapping paper and whip out the CD in seconds, you hastily insert it into your computer and wait impatiently for SBURB to load.

SS: i just inserted it!

CC: Great! I'll connect with you as soon as its done. In the meantime, I'll start looking for things to prototype.

Tali: Prototype your dead fish.

What dead fish? All of your fish are in the basement and are alive and kicking! You captchalogue your cards and baton to be safe and glance around.

Violin...box of tissues...stuffed owl.

Yeah. What better candidate for a cryptic guide? You grab it off your top shelf and captchalogue it as well.

_HONK_

You look up sharply and thrust your head out the window. What was that HONKing?! Was it a rogue troll? Gamzee?!

GAMZEE?!

...oh, it was a goose.

You sigh and motion for it to carry on honking.

Cele: Find Teddy Bear Angel.

While you wait, you walk over to your bookshelf, gently smiling at a worn out white teddy bear with tattered wings.

This bear used to be your best friend; the one you squeezed during nights of thunderstorms and played with at the park and beach...it was there through your tough times and happy times...but of course, as you got older, so did this bear. It gained stains and endured rips and tears...

Eventually you had to set it on the shelf for it to rest and had allowed it to collect dust all these years.

Well, not today. Perhaps, you thought as you delicately pick it up, you can restore it to its former beautiful form. SBURB can do that!

Right?

Cele: Connect LOADED SBURB with Tali.

Woah, seems like its done! Hurriedly, you captchalogue your teddy bear and connect with Tali. Both excitement and nervousness about the limited time cause your heart to pound.

CC: Hey, I can see your room now! :3 Duuuude, cool~

CC: Its kinda cluttered...uh...mind if I ask where your bed is? ^^;

SS: ah whoops orz ehehe its uh...underneath the pile of jackets and notebooks over there~

You point towards said pile, lightly blushing in embarrassment. Leave it to you for not cleaning up your room on Apocalypse day.

Tali: Clean up Cele's room.

CC: okay, ill just move some of that clutter out of the way to make room for the Alchemiter and the Cruxtruder...

Using your computer, you pick up the bed, shake off the objects on it into Cele's closet, and after quickly rearranging furniture (and accidentally blocking Cele's door) you plunk down the Alchemiter and Cruxtruder.

CC: there should be room for my alchemiter and stuff in the parlor, just outside my room. :3

SS: sure! ill do that first then!

Cele: Repay Tali.

You follow Tali's directions and situate both her Alchemiter and Cruxtruder in the parlor, somehow making them fit, but also spending quite a lot of build grist.

Tali: HOLY SHEEP.

Those are a lot bigger in real life.

Coughthat'swhatshesaidcough.

You step over one arm of the Cruxtruder to get into your living room and marvel at the technology you've got. Quickly, you go to your phone and look up a walkthrough- this part of the journey is fuzzy to your memory.

Aha! You find that there is one other machine needed- the Totem Lathe! Glad to see that it's free, you construct one in Cele's session, shoving it into the hallway. You then pull out your Batonkind.

CC: Ready to start this session?! :3 I'll open the Cruxtruder when you do.

SS: yea! hope this works!~ *crosses fingers*

Cele: Breeeeeathe.

You take a deep breath to sooth your nerves before approaching the Cruxtruder. ...

...Uh, how do you open this again? Turn the wheel thingy...?

You grip the wheel on the huge device, but you're not strong enough to turn it all the way.

SS: ...er, help? ^^;

Tali: Advise the n00b.

CC: Do you have a weapon? Whack it or shoot it...or somefin. ^^

You pull your baton out of your captcha and run your hand along its leathery surface. Perhaps you should try to alchemize it with something steely before you use it as your weapon.

Cele: Search for potential weapon.

SS: a weapon eh? lets see...

You tap your chin as you scan your room for anything useful. All you really see in the room are books, dirty clothes, more books, scattered paper...

Oh! There's that yellow parasol you bought at that convention! Maybe that can help?

...but it's sooooo pretty~ While you snatch it from the shelf and stroke it lovingly, your mind continues to question what should be alchemized with it in order to make it stronger. Otherwise, you can look for other...

...your door is blocked. How did you JUST notice this?

Guess there's no other choice.

Cele: Whack that Cruxtruder.

With mild reluctance, you step up on the Cruxtruder and land a big hit on top. The Cruxtruder instantly shines a brilliant white light and the next thing you know, a yellow cruxite and kernelsprite pop out.

Why hello there, lovelies~! :D

Tali: Your turn~

At about the same moment, you smash open your own Cruxtruder with your baton.

Nothing happens.

Dismayed and a little annoyed, you put both hands on the wheel and pull- to your surprise, it turns easily and calmly yields a blue cruxite and kernelsprite.

Are you serious...?

Not to have your ego bruised, you clear your throat and confidently chuck your captcha'ed owl plush (Goodbye, Sergio!) into the kernelsprite and captcha the cruxite. You stride to the Totem Lathe and get the thing going.

Cele: Pester Tali.

You soon message Tali after combining your own teddy bear with the kernelsprite.

SS: um hey

SS: think you could like move the cruxtruder from my door to get to the totem lathe?

SS: i hav enough grist yea?

Tali: Oopsy daisy.

You realize that the door is blocked. You must need your reading glasses. Quickly, you move the huge item.

CC: Sorry! ^^;

You dash back to your room to captchalogue your READING GLASSES, and then return to the parlor where something is ticking...

...The Cruxtruder?

...5:45...

...5:44...

...SHEET.

Cele: Carve cruxite.

SS: No prob! *patpat*

You don't even want to glance at the countdown on your Cruxtruder, focusing only on the task at hand. Once the way is clear and you carve your yellow cruxite thanks to the Totem Lathe, you hurry back to your room to use the Alchemiter. You're pretty curious about what kind of item you'll obtain. Will it be something utterly astounding? Something you would have never dreamt of associating yourself with?

Lolnope. The machine poops out a yellow stone well, the kind people normally retrieve water from with a bucket. You stare at it skeptically.

...

...the _hell?_

Tali: Carve cruxite next.

You place your totem in the Alchemiter and with your only grist, let 'er go. A bright light surrounds it, and you shield your eyes...

...and then you glance back and find yourself staring at a full-length mirror. Your kernelsprite hoots at you. You furrow your brows.

How does one get to the Medium in _this?_

Cele: Inspect cruxite artifact.

Personally, you thought your artifact would be a bit more air-related than water-related since you _are_ a Libra...and Libras are usually associated with _wind_...

...wait a minute.

Maybe that's it! Another wonderful idea dawns on you and you fish for a penny in your pocket. (Yes, you keep change on you, just in case.) Sliding your eyes close, you wish for a more appropriate artifact before tossing the coin into the well. The well then shines again and transforms into a yellow pinwheel. You pick it up with a victorious grin.

Hell yeah. Pinwheel, motherfo~

And with only 1:00 left on the countdown, you rush to the window, hoping to catch a good breeze.

Tali: So confuzzled.

Confused, you approach the mirror and stare into it, wondering what it could mean.

And then you realize that your reflection is not visible in the mirror and you nearly jump in surprise. It's almost like vampirism meets Alice Through the Looking Glass...

...oh. Well, you _are_ curious enough to be Alice, at least in your opinion. With a shrug, you rest a hand on the surface, find that it is quite liquid-y, and with more than a little nervousness you step through the mirror. It feels as if the entire world is coming through with you...

Cele: What's going on I don't even

The last thing you remember before the meteors collide into the Earth is the way the pinwheel gleamed underneath the sun and turned swiftly, yet tenderly...almost...hypnotically...

...

Tali: Enter the Medium.

* * *

**A/N:**

So that's the end of Part 1! Like it? Love it? Wondering what happens next? Needs improvement? Review away please! ^^ The next upd8 will be on Friday~! So look forward to it!


End file.
